falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jas Wilkins
|modspecial = |level =1 |derived = |tag skills = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cautious |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV NCRFactionNV |class =SettlerNV |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =QJJasWilkins |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Jas Wilkins runs the mess hall in Sloan in 2281. Background A native New Californian, Jas is one of the many souls attracted to the gilded glory of New Vegas, trying to reach it in order to make it big and without the Republic's laws and regulations getting in the way. Of course, she could have settled back home, working at one of the farms or mills, but she hates boredom and the strict formalism of the Republic.The Courier: "Are you from California?" Jas Wilkins: "Born and raised. Things back in California are better than they've ever been, according to my grandpa. The Raiders are mostly gone now and it's easy enough to get a job at one of the mills or farms. But now there's taxes and laws and other things. The NCR keeps things safe and orderly, but it's all very boring. So, I came out east towards the frontier." The Courier: "You don't look like a quarry worker." Jas Wilkins: "Oh, I'm not. I'm making my way to New Vegas. They say anything goes there, and best of all, the NCR can't mess it up for you. I'll get there eventually. I've heard that you can't even get into the Strip unless you're rich." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) The deathclaws at Quarry Junction stopped her from reaching the promised land, denying her the freedom she looked for. Not one to sit idle, she took up residence at Sloan, providing the NCR miners with grub. Her passion for cooking exotic foods helps her deal with the dreaded boredom,Jas Wilkins: "Let me ask you a question - what's the tastiest thing you've ever eaten?" The Courier: "Why do you ask?" Jas Wilkins: " " (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) especially when she can provide an alternative to two hundred year old prepackaged food that people still eat.Jas Wilkins: "Let me ask you a question - what's the tastiest thing you've ever eaten?" The Courier: "Anything that wasn't made 200 years ago." Jas Wilkins: " " (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) However, adventure soon found her, in the form of the Powder Gangers who robbed Sloan of its dynamite stockpile. Ever since, every miner and employee sleeps with a gun nearby.The Courier: "Any trouble around here?" Jas Wilkins: "Well, there's the Deathclaws, of course, and there was that one group of Powder Gangers who stole all the dynamite. I think we're too small and poor for anyone to bother with, really. I keep a weapon near my bunk, though - same as everybody here." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) Interestingly, talent for cooking runs in the family: Jas' great-aunt was Rose, the owner of Rose's Bed and Breakfast and original creator of the deathclaw omelet. Although Jas is eager to try out the recipe for herself, she doesn't have a deathclaw locked up for its eggs - and her aunt can't help, ever since a stranger came into town and shot hers in the eye.The Courier: "Where did you come up with this recipe?" Jas Wilkins: "My great-aunt Rose ran a bed and breakfast back in California, in a town called Modoc. She's the one who created the recipe in the first place. I don't know how she managed to get a hold of a female Deathclaw, but she kept it in a shed. Aunt Rose had a steady supply of eggs for her omelets. At least, she did until some stranger came along and killed the Deathclaw. Shot it right in the eye." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs: She asks you to collect a deathclaw egg for her great-aunt's deathclaw omelet recipe. Upon receipt of the egg, she will give you a wasteland omelet and the recipe for crafting one yourself. Other interactions * The Cannibal and Ghastly Scavenger perks provide bonus dialogue options, scaring Jas and indicating the four strange meat pies in the back are simply misplaced props.Jas Wilkins: "Let me ask you a question - what's the tastiest thing you've ever eaten?" The Courier: " " Jas Wilkins: "You're just pulling my leg, right? Why would anyone... uh... never mind. Anyway... I've got this recipe for a Deathclaw Omelet that I've been itching to try out. Trouble is - I need a Deathclaw egg. Kinda obvious, I suppose." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue)Jas Wilkins: "Let me ask you a question - what's the tastiest thing you've ever eaten?" The Courier: " " Jas Wilkins: "Uh... hmm... well, no accounting for taste I guess. Anyway... I've got this recipe for a Deathclaw Omelet that I've been itching to try out. Trouble is - I need a Deathclaw egg. Kinda obvious, I suppose." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) Inventory Notes * Four strange meat pies can be found on the counter in the mess hall kitchen. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Jas Wilkins appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Jas has an unused script, , that removes her side quest note if she should die and the player hadn't completed it, and has a commented out variable for her to leave Sloan that links to the freeform script for Sloan. From a comment, it can be assumed that Jas would have left Sloan to New Vegas (like she says during dialogue) when she had obtained a Deathclaw egg to complete her omelette and the Deathclaws were cleared out of Quarry Junction. But for one reason or another, the script remained unassigned. Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Sloan characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Jas Wilkins pl:Jas Wilkins ru:Джес Уилкинс uk:Джес Уілкінс